


You're all I think of (at 12a.m)

by Peachskies



Category: bts
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Past Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachskies/pseuds/Peachskies
Summary: Jeon Jungkook always realizes things after it's too late.





	

Sometimes Jungkook wonders if he still thinks of him. If at night the same thoughts of what the other is doing right now come to him as they do to himself, when midnights long passed and sleep refuses to accept him into its peaceful embrace. He wonders if he reads the love notes he sent over and over again trying to remember how it felt when everything was fine, and everyone knew Kim Taehyung loved Jeon Jungkook. 

Jungkook found himself listening to the soothing sound of his clock ticking again as he laid awake, fighting the urge to text his past lover. He wonders what he could've done better, what could've made him stay, what could've prevented him from losing someone who cared so much about him. He tries to forget how if he had just stayed around the house a little longer, loved a little harder, spoke a little softer, he'd have the love of his life curled up next to him, happy and dreaming without a care in the world. Jungkook always realizes these things after the damage is done.

 

Text from: bowling buddy

He awoke to the buzz of his phone, the bright sun blinding him as he tried to open his eyes. He really needs to learn to shut his blinds before bed. He rubs at his eyes and opens the text message.

From: Bowling buddy

are you coming out tonight? It's jins engagement party and I think he'll be super pissed if you miss this

To: bowling buddy

I don't think I can make it

From: bowling buddy

Jungkook, it's been what, a week since you've left the house? Two weeks? A month?? It's getting kinda sad at this point, your life isn't over, you just need to get back out there. Tonight'll be good for you I promise xx

To: bowling buddy

Do you think he'll be there?

From: bowling buddy

Who cares if he's there?? You can't hide from him forever, you guys live in the same city, you're bound to run into him, you just look your damn best tonight and show him what he's missing 

To: bowling buddy

Alright, alright. I'll be there

From: bowling buddy

Good, also, change my name in your phone sometime, it's ridiculous xx

With that, Jeon shut his phone off with a smile on his lips. Yugyeom really knew how to convince him to do shit he doesn't really want to do, and for that, he's thankful. 

 

The hot water feels good on jungkooks skin. He can't remember the last time he had a shower, maybe it was 5 days ago? He's really lost track of time recently. His thoughts, although to his utmost protest, begin to wander to places they always do. His mind can't help but think of familiar tan skin, a boxed smile, and soft brown hair that made him feel weak in the knees just months ago, but now make him feel nothing but an ache deep inside. 

~~~~~~  
"Don't you think this bathroom is a little too big for just the two of us? Shouldn't we look at a place with something smaller?" 

Jungkooks question was greeted with his boyfriends loving smile.

"I think it's the perfect size! Besides, it means I can get further away from you when you sing in the shower,"  
The boy retaliated, giggling as jungkook faked an offended gasp.  
~~~~~~

Jungkook was ripped abruptly from his thoughts by the feeling of the hot water running cold. As he got out of the shower, he couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror. He knows he looks awful, but he guesses that's just what becoming a recluse for 2 weeks does to a person. He opens his cabinet and looks inside for his shaving kit, eyes dancing over the all too familiar bottle of fluoxetine he's officially declared as his new best friend. Just one more couldn't hurt, right? This thought seemed to justify jungkooks actions as he popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it with some water. As he finishes his hygiene routine, he slips on something semi-casual and heads out the door, hoping Jin won't mind the fact that he's 10 minutes late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic here, I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
